


Team Threeway

by Sickfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickfics/pseuds/Sickfics
Summary: “S-Sam, you may not have notICED, b-but I have, um, ah, orgasmed. Y-you can stop...now.” The angel stuttered; face beet red. Sam smirked. He wasn’t nearly as sadistic as his brother, but he had his moments. He didn’t stop, no, instead he leaned in to Castiel’s ear and whispered to him.“Trust me.” He said simply, biting his earlobe before returning to his previous position. Cas continued to whine and cry and beg, all for naught.





	Team Threeway

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short little NSFW fic! Enjoy

Dean and Sam walked into the hotel room, beginning to strip before the door had even closed. 

“Honey, we’re home!” Dean called, throwing his shirt to the floor. Cas walked out of the bathroom at the sound of the boys entering. There had finally come day when all three of them had a moment of rest, and they weren’t going to waste a second of it. 

None of them could pinpoint the exact moment when ‘this’ had all begun, but it had been quite a while. It started slowly, with shared kisses and secret hand jobs between them, but it escalated quickly into fucking whenever and wherever they could. It was usually only Dean and Sam messing around together, but it was always better as a trio. 

Dean wrapped his hands around Castiel, squeezing his ass and shoving their mouths together, teeth and tongues clashing. Sam licked his lips as he watched his brother and the angel, palming himself through his jeans. Cas turned, cupping Sam’s face, shifting his attention to the younger brother. Dean reached a hand into Cas’s pants, running a finger over his hole. Cas groaned at the feeling, jerking back desperately. Dean smirked, pushing into him. Sam pushed one leg in between the angels, giving him a surface to rut on. He took it, gratefully, steadily humping his leg. Cas whined, as low and quiet as he could. The older brother stuck another finger in, curling them and quickly finding the angel’s prostate. They worked him up well, letting him chase his orgasm for a short while. 

The boys eventually both pulled themselves away from Cas, much to his dismay. He whimpered, almost trying to pull the boys back to him 

“Woah, cool it Cas. Wouldn’t want you to bust before the real fun begins.” Dean soothed, running his clean hand through the angel’s hair. He huffed in response. 

The three boys made their way to the bed, getting ready for their favorite, tried and true position. A simple line fuck. They took turns in different places within the position, and tonight was no different. Sam took the initiative to put himself in the middle this time, letting Cas take the bottom. Dean, of course, filled the position of top. 

Sam slicked up his cock with spit, sliding himself inside of the angel slowly. Cas tried to hurry it up, to thrust back onto the younger brother, but Sam had a firm hold on his hips. He took a few experimental thrusts, testing the waters of tonight's Cas. He came to this conclusion: 

Tonight’s Cas is needy and desperate. 

Dean waited for Sam and Cas to adjust for each other before he positioned himself behind his little brother. Sam would never admit it, but he loved being in the middle, especially when Dean was behind him. His “love” for Dean’s cock began when they were young, sprouting from shared rooms, occasionally peeking at him in the shower, and “accidentally” barging in while the eldest was getting dressed. If his younger self knew what they did together now, he would cream his pants. 

Dean entered his brother in one fluid motion. Sam gasped, accidentally fucking into Cas. Dean smirked. He loved the little power trip he got from being able to top both of the men, one of them being an Angel of the Lord. Dean didn’t waste any time in creating a steady pace, fingers digging into his brother’s hips. 

The room quickly filled with lewd slaps and groans, wet and hot and hurried. Cas was fisting his cock desperately, gripping the bedsheets with his free hand. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, letting Sam and Dean take control of him. It felt so nice to give up power every now and again. 

Sam leaned his head back, resting it on Dean’s shoulder. His older brother connected their lips, using more tongue than was probably normal. Dean liked it sloppy, and Sam was more than fulfil his desires. The older moved his hands, exploring Sam’s chest and dragging his nails along the battered skin. 

They were getting closer by the minute. Sam grabbed onto Cas’s shoulders, using the extra leverage to pump him into oblivion. Cas moaned in a high-pitched tone, causing Dean to snort. Cas tried to shoot him a look, but his eyes were too watery to focus. He was so close, jerking himself roughly. Sam could tell, he always could. He reached around the man’s waist, wrapping around the angel, removing the other’s hand and replacing it with his own. Sam worked the head of the man’s cock with vigor. Cas cried out with a final thrust, cumming into calloused hands. Sam, however, didn’t stop. He kept his tight grip, using the cum as lubricant. Cas whimpered and panted. 

“S-Sam, you may not have notICED, b-but I have, um, ah, orgasmed. Y-you can stop...now.” The angel stuttered; face beet red. Sam smirked. He wasn’t nearly as sadistic as his brother, but he had his moments. He didn’t stop, no, instead he leaned in to Castiel’s ear and whispered to him. 

“Trust me.” He said simply, biting his earlobe before returning to his previous position. Cas continued to whine and cry and beg, all for naught. 

Sam groaned, bathing in the sounds he rung out of the angel. He wasn’t far from the edge, and neither was Dean. Dean got more aggressive with his ministrations, pulling Sam’s hair and choking him occasionally. The brothers came at roughly the same time, Dean filling Sam and Sam filling Cas. They had abandoned condoms long ago, as there was really no need. 

For a moment, the three just stayed there, catching their breath. Dean was the first to move, pulling out of his brother and zipping himself up. He walked to the bathroom, peeling his clothes off and jumping in the shower. Cas came second, crawling out from under Sam and joining the eldest hunter. The angel didn’t need to shower, necessarily, but the warm water and soap felt quite nice, and he enjoyed the contact. Sam was, of course, last. He was spent, inside and out. He did eventually trudge to the shower, welcomed by both men, despite the cramped conditions. Dean lathered up his brother, washing his hair and his body. Sam moaned, relaxing into his strong, experienced hands. 

Cas wrapped himself around Dean, pressing their bodies together and enjoying the warmth. They took turns in the shower until the hot water ran out. Then, they clambered out and threw on some makeshift pajamas, Cas borrowing a pair of Dean’s clothes. The men crawled into bed together, relaxed, satiated, and happy, if only for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I had to shove some fluff in there at the end because a sad part of the show ended while writing the conclusion and it pissed me off. Like, do I have to do all the work around here? Could Kripke put in a little effort with their happiness? fuck. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
